


Paintings for You

by tadanomarz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, also spoilers for the Secret Routes, he and mc need a moment, i'm gross sobbing because i also really love V, mc is an art major fyi, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stuck in rika's apartment without her paints, she was nothing, and her memories would fly by her. but now, after the third party's success, she can finally give back toward them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. recollections

**Author's Note:**

> since i don't like not naming the heroine, or using first or second person, I've given her the name Eunhye! This was, all done pretty fast. also, no one has beta'd this.
> 
> i'll fallen in deep, please save me (don't actually). i hope you guys like this!

Rika’s apartment is simple, with all the necessities for living. It’s nicely put together and quaint compared to Eunhye’s own apartment, with canvases littered about and paint brushes strewn carelessly across the flooe; some of their hairs covered in paint, others brand new, still clean from no use. When Eunhye first came here, under the instructions of the stranger, she only brought her cellphone and her wallet and carry on bag. Inside there is a half filled sketchbook with ideas and doodles from when she was attending class and a couple of pens and mechanical pencils. She didn’t expect to live there, which forced the normally taciturn girl to go shopping for clothes.

And unfortunately, the apartment she’s in was nowhere near an art store. From here, it was miles away, taking maybe three to four hours by bus at best. Being stuck in the apartment bothered her, with little to get her hands messy with. But the people she met: the members RFA kept her occupied and entertained.

Seven’s constant jokes, and Jumin and Zen’s squabbles amused her greatly and adding Yoosung to the mix doubled her amusement.  Eunhye was saddened initially that she didn’t have her own set of emoticons, because she would have spammed them if she could. Jaehee was her constant confident, and she enjoyed when they told each other secrets, sometimes discussing Zen in the wee hours of the morning.

And during their discussions, between inviting guests or talking about their lives in general, Eunhye had absentmindedly doodled while watching the members bicker amongst themselves. She’d add in her two cents every now and then, but it was the members who were the real stars of this comedy. Eunhye would laugh loudly when she’d teased Yoosung, or when Jaehee would include a snide comment directed toward Jumin.

Eunhye would dream when she’d meet these strangers, people who she’d gradually began to get used to. This included Yoosung’s missions during LOLOL, or when Seven would promise grand adventures alongside her. She’d sketch Zen’s face sometimes, smirking to herself when she’d include something incredibly silly to it – like cat ears to the mix. _He’d absolutely hate that_ , she figured, but he couldn’t see what she was doing. Sometimes, whenever Jumin would send rare pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd (or when Jaehee got stuck with the damn cat) she’d draw her too. 

As they all warmed up to one another, she'd occasionally be told to remember to eat, to sleep, to take care of herself too. She never out right heard that when she was home, it was always indirect. Or, it sounded like it was a burden, but everyone in the RFA made her feel included, it felt like she was apart of an actual family. It warmed her heart seeing the small gestures they'd send to her, to try to cheer her up. Balancing work for the RFA and college also became an issue, but with their constant encouragement, she was able to overcome the challenges presented toward her. It was uplifting, making her want to do a better job at coordinating the party and contribute to this newer family at a large scale. 

All these sketches that filled her sketchbook tempted Eunhye to go out to buy more art supplies, to illustrate these moment much better.Eventually, her sketchbook had gotten filled with silly doodles, causing for her to backtrack into some of her earlier pages and erasing some things from one of the older pages. After she got tired of erasing, she wedged in tiny scrabbles into the tiniest of corners, with small quotes from her dear friends that really stood out toward her. 

Eunhye wanted to capture Zen's enthusiasm and affectionate side, and the subtle fondness that Jumin showed toward the members. She wanted to paint Yoosung in radiant colors, reflecting his cheerful personality and she wanted to show a portrait of Jaehee who wasn't overworked, but content with herself. In soft pastel colors, she wanted to show Seven also content, with his Honey Buddha Chips and cats (and also asleep, he deserves it from all the hours he worked). And lastly, she  wanted to include a portrait of V, who allowed her to become apart of this bigger family. Without him, she'd be outcasted by the rest of the members. He helped her along, which she was especially thankful for even for his lack of presence in the RFA chatroom. 

She promised to herself, when she met all the members officially she’d create a series of portraits of all of them. They’ve given so much to her: their trust, their love and affection and concern, which she appreciates greatly. She simply wished to give back to them.


	2. for the coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she wanted to add to the welcoming atmosphere that jaehee's coffee shop provided for their new customers. and the former assistant is simply elated.

“What’s this?”

A large canvas is presented toward Eunhye, causing for her to glance up from baking more confectioneries for both the coffee shop and for the rest of the RFA when they’d all hang out later this weekend.  Her eyes widen in surprise, and it isn’t too long till she sees a questioning look from Jaehee when she pokes her head from behind the canvas. It’s the unfinished painting from the grand opening of their coffee shop. She needed to prime it better, restart maybe– because from the initial sketch it looked like a disaster. There were bubbles in the canvas itself, causing for the brunette to cringe.

“Oh, that.” Eunhye quietly says, placing down the bowl she had in her hands. She knew she couldn’t lie to Jaehee, she’d catch on too quickly, the former assistant was smart like that. “That’s…. um, where did you find that?”

“You’re avoiding my question, but I found it in our room hidden under the bed.” Jaehee lowers the canvas, cocking her head off to the side. “I was cleaning and dropped something and found it under there.” Eunhye watches Jaehee turn it around, inspecting the contents of the painting. “Is this… the front of the coffee shop?”

A weak laugh leaves Eunhye’s lips, “...Surprise? Hahah, I wanted to give it to you as a present for when your birthday comes around next week, but… I hadn’t gotten the time too. And, there’s a bunch of mistakes that I need to clean up too…”

“I never knew you painted.” Jaehee replies surprise, now meeting with her eyes now.

“Hahaha, well,  you know I hadn’t gotten a chance to show you any of my good pieces.” Eunhye replies back shyly, “so I was reluctant to, and besides when I lived in Rika’s apartment there weren’t any art stores around and I didn’t want to get any permanent paint in there.”

“That makes sense,” Her partner nods, “but, that’s sad though Eunhye, from what you have so far, it looks beautiful, it...it gives a warm and welcoming feeling.”

“You’re more beautiful.”  A pink shade dusts across Jaehee cheeks now listening  to her girlfriend laugh. Quickly she closes the distance between the two of them, placing the painting onto the table, not near the rest of the baking supplies. She leans up, to give Eunhye a quick peck on the lips, causing for Eunhye to giggle.

“Well, I’m only saying what’s true. A canvas could never show the beauty you radiate, Jaehee.” It’s laughable about how much redder Jaehee’s face becomes, and Eunhye returns the gesture, planting a kiss onto her forehead.

“Could we hang it in the shop though? It helps capture the atmosphere well.” Eunhye sees the twinkle in Jaehee’s eyes. Uh oh, that means she meant business, and she couldn’t run away from that. It's almost similar to when they discussed Zen, and his various roles. She was so cute when she went on about him, it was hard to keep up the facade she cared about Zen and his weird roles. But it made her happy, and seeing her talk about it made her happy too. 

“When it’s finished,” Eunhye says, “I’ll try to touch it up a little later then, so we can hang it up when we get into the shop tomorrow then. But, after that, I’ll try to make a better portrait of you––”

“A better portrait of me––!?” All the red that eventually gradually left Jaehee’s face comes back like a whirlwind. "You're not going to....!"

“But that’ll stay at home, wouldn’t want to show you off too much, aha.”

“Good to know, and… thank you Eunhye, for everything…”

“No, no, I should be thanking you, for everything you’ve given to me.” Eunhye smiles back, the awkwardness easing away and the atmosphere becomes comforting again. "...Now, help me make some more of these cookies, you know how Luciel and Yoosung vaccumn these up."

Jaehee's laughter is angelic, causing for Eunhye's smile to grow wider, " But of course, let me go get an apron first...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, jaehee is one of my top faves (seven is the other) so I wrote this pretty fast first. jaehee needs more love, c'mon guys.


	3. portrait of his meowjesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after getting a moment to relax from their busy schedule, she's able to capture a moment of her two favorite people (her dear husband, and their dear feline cat).
> 
> unfortunately, that leads to a few problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, i snorted at the title i gave the jumin chapter. sorry if jumin sounds a little out of character, haha, I figured he'd be slowly getting better at expressing emotions omg

It was hard to get quiet moments like this, because of how busy their lives have become.

Eunhye’s relieve to slump into the recliner in their magnificent home. It’s nothing like the penthouse, it’s way bigger than that. Since Jumin’s become a billionaire, they’re able to afford bigger furnishings. Never in Eunhye’s life did she think she’d live such a fantastic life style; butlers and maids at her beck and call, going to extravagant parties all the time it made her miss her quiet college life at times. It was quieter and she had more time to herself, but now she had someone to share her loneliness with. 

Peering over toward the couch across from her, she sees Jumin passed out, his chest lightly heaving up and down. He’s wearing such a peaceful expression on his features, which causes for Eunhye to smile.

Elizabeth the Third moseys toward his side, nuzzling into the crook of his arm. A tired smile tugs at the corner of her lips, as she sits up a bit to admire the scene in front of her.  Before, she thought getting through to him was impossible, that all the walls he’s put up were impenetrable but slowly she was able to take them all down. 

He was cold and distant. _A stiff_ , as mocked by Zen who was annoyed after Jumin spammed one of the chatrooms with pictures of Elizabeth the Third. Slowly, as she took down his walls she found an anxious child, uncertain of what real love was because he’s been discarded so many times before.  But now, he’s a loving husband, and she loved him with his anxieties and all.  

With all this money, however, it allowed her to impulsively buy art supplies. He allowed her to buy whatever she wanted (within reasonable prices–– she still felt kinda bad about spending money) and she bought _all the canvases_ , a bunch of paint, acrylics, watercolor and even oil paints! Along with an assortment of brushes too, much to her pleasure.

An idea hits her, causing for Eunhye’s eyes to twinkle. The scene presented toward her fills her with inspiration, that she almost trips when trying to get off of the recliner and into one of the rooms that kept her art supplies.

It isn’t long till she pulls out a canvas and a stand, and she adjusts it accordingly. It was kinda hard to see in the low lighting, but it gave such a romantic feeling that she had to paint this right here and now. Recently, she’s been working with oil paints so she decides to paint with those for tonight. 

* * *

 

By the next morning, she had hid the canvas away and washed the oil paint off of her hands.

She allowed for Jumin to sleep on the couch, draping a warm blanket over him. Elizabeth the Third managed to get away before getting suffocated under the warm covers.

Occasionally Jumin asks her about her artwork, like what kind of paintings she’d make when she was still in college. He also remembers how she expertly dealt with the Women Artists who came to the party last time, with her wide art history knowledge. He didn’t appear far too interested into the theories or the different movements, but she appreciated that he sat and listened to her ramble off her favorite movements. He only knew Picasso and Van Gogh, and a couple of American artists which surprised her when he told her.

When she crept out of her room, hoping to be able to get more work done on the canvas, to her surprise–– she saw paw prints all across the carpet. 

_Blue paw prints._

Her eyes widening with horror, Eunhye follows to where the pawprints lead and it’s back into the living room. The pawprints circle around the now empty couch, the blanket neatly placed off to the side (blue pawprints stain that as well ––  _Damn you Elizabeth the Third!)_ and backtrack from the direction she came from.  

Upon spinning around, she bumped into someone’s sturdy frame causing for her to gasp. Looking up, she sees Jumin in front of her, bewildered at why she’s so frantic.

“J-Jumin!”

“Eunhye…?” 

Stains of blue paw prints stain his white dress shirt, along with one or two prints on his face. She has to stifle her laughter, otherwise he may be more confused. He could be a little dense at times, and she didn’t want to create a misunderstanding.

“G-Good morning!” Sheepish laughter leaves her lips, and she tries to make a get away from him. He catches on that something’s wrong, because he holds onto her shoulder now causing for her to squeak.

“And now where are you going?” Jumin asks, while raising a brow.

Drat, she couldn’t even make a quick escape. “Have you seen Elizabeth the Third?”

Still confused, he shakes his head. “No, I have not, is something wrong…?”

“We––”

 _Meeeoww_. 

They both glance behind them, to see Elizabeth the Third; her one pristine white fur now covered in splotches of greens and blues. In the corner of her blue eyes, there is a mischievious twinkle, now pawing up toward the couple. Eunhye’s heart sinks, while Jumin’s brow furrows downward. 

She looked so innocent, looking up at the two of them. _Meooow_. She drawled that out much longer now.

“What’s going on….?” Jumin asks, calm and collected as always now glancing Eunhye’s way. 

With a frown, Eunhye kneels down, holding the white cat (with green and blue in her fur) at arm’s length. Elizabeth the Third almost looks sad, but Eunhye cannot forgive her. “Please tell me you didn’t ruin the painting…?”

“Painting…?”

Darn! That was supposed to be a surprise. Oh no. Glancing Jumin’s way, Eunhye laughs sheepishly again, “Um, last night I got inspired….”

“And?”

“Well, you might as come see for yourself.” She beckons for her husband to follow her toward the room she keeps her art supplies. The door itself is open ajar,  and blue paw prints come in and out of it.

Inside, the canvas is knocked over, which causes for your heart to sink. Working with oils was always so hard, and now she felt this was a waste. Jumin opens the door more now, peering overhead and he kneels next to her. 

"Is that me?"

Elizabeth the Third meows from where she is in Eunhye's arms, trying to catch her attention to try to get out. She's been wriggling, but the artist has a tight grip on the little rascal. No wonder why Jaehee didn't like her, since she enjoyed to cause trouble. She nods wordlessly, and looks toward him now. 

The painting itself pictures both him and Elizabeth the Third, the canvas is filled with dark colors, aside from the subtle warm colors creeping into his face and hair. His expression is completely blissful, while Elizabeth the Third looks pretty comfortable with where she is. 

"I wanted to give you that on our anniversary," Eunhye quietly says, with a frown evident on her lips. "And ... it was such a cute pose of both you and Elizabeth the Third too..."

Jumin shakes his head, "It's just a painting...with paint, you can redo parts right? This shouldn't be a problem for a wonderful artist like you."

"This...this is true....but, I doubt I'll get it done in time." A blush flushes across her cheeks, and her frown lightens some. 

Jumin wears his notable subtle smile, "I don't care when it's done, I don't mind–– it's rather well done, I...." He glances toward the semi painting now, his expression thoughtful, "I enjoy the warm colors you've used, it captures both of us rather well. Though...." He trails off, gradually looking toward Eunhye again, " It'd be better if you've included yourself in there somehow."

"Haha, the next painting then...."

"Then, we'll get one of the staff to clean this up." Jumin says matter of factly, rising to his feet. It was a Sunday, but he was always working it seemed. Eunhye jumps to her feet too, while Elizabeth the Third purrs from where she is (oil paint potentially now staining Eunhye's night clothes,  _sigh_ ). 

"And you and Elizabeth the Third too."

"Excuse me?"

Now Eunhye laughs, now removing her cellphone from her pocket and showing him his face with her camera. He's taken aback at the damage done,  sharing a glance toward the cat in his wife's arms. "I'll clean both of you up now, oil's hard to get out, after all."

A sigh leaves his lips, shaking his head. " If you must, then go right ahead." 

And with a look of triumph, Eunhye drags both her husband and their lovely cat toward the bathroom. 


	4. designing around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's a little nervous whether yoosung will like his birthday presents.
> 
> one is a portrait that shows him now and a digital print of him from his days hiking through LOLOL. 
> 
> he won't laugh too much, right?

Sometimes, she liked to visit Yoosung at the office, who was nowadays surrounded by all different kinds of animals. The ambiance from the office is friendly and welcoming vibe.  She’s glad that Yoosung has grown up, immensely at that. He was so reliable and good hearted, and she’s glad that she fell for him. While wandering the halls and searching for his office, she’s filled with nostalgia to the days when she was stuck in his deceased cousin’s apartment.

Whenever he talked about LOLOL she remembered sketching him in his character’s armor. She honestly wished she could play with him, because she had it on her own laptop back at the dorm she stayed at back at college. But after being brought to Rika’s apartment ( that she didn’t think she’d be staying long, additionally) she had no time to go back.

And some time after the mess with Mint Eye and the bomb under control, she was able to go home and get that and her scanner. She was able to scan all of her sketchbook pages; pages filled with moments from the time spent with the members of RFA. She had drawn a digital drawing of Yoosung’s character, but it didn’t come out right.

Eunhye was also kind of embarrassed to show him too, with how much growing up he did in the span of a few days.

The nurses previously reminded her how to get back to his office, which she thanked them. Rapping a few times on the door, she hears a distant _Come In~_ and she turns the handle of the door, skipping inside. Her dress skirt sways from left to right as she enters and she sees he’s surprised by her appearance.

“Honey! I didn’t expected for you to come!” He says, looking elated to see her. He places the paperwork down onto his desks and goes to stand up.

“Uh uh _uh_ , don’t get up, I’ll come to you!” Eunhye says, taking quick strides over toward her husband with a smile curled onto her lips. When she gets to his side, she looks over his shoulder at the paperwork.

The patient was a cat, and it seemed to be sick with some kind of ringworm. The poor thing.

“You think Zen would sneeze by looking this?” This causes for Yoosung to chuckle, looking down to the file.

“Probably, he’s highly allergic, even the word too. It’s a shame, since this cat so adorable, I felt bad because it looked up at me with sad eyes, she was a quiet thing. According to her owner, she was energetic,” Yoosung replies sullenly, now filing it away. “I’ve prescribed some medication for her, it’s gonna take a couple of days for her to get all better.”

Eunhye nods in understanding, “That’s good, I’m glad you were able to help that cat.”

“Mmhm~ so what’re you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for me at home?”

“Well……,” Eunhye trails off, with a small frown, now digging into her bag, and in her hands is a small canvas. Along with the canvas is a print of something that’s obscured for a moment.

“Woah!” Yoosung exclaims, glancing between both gifts his wife has given to him. He wears that surprised look, similar to one of the emoticons he used when he was surprised from the RFA messenger. “Are these…. Are these for me?”

“But of course!” Eunhye nods, a smile spreads across her face. “Happy Birthday dear!”

Yoosung scrambles to reveal what pieces of artwork look like. The first one, the gift on actual canvas that’s of medium size is a portrait of him. His face tints pink, “Oooh, I love it, it’s so good! I love your art Eunhye….!”

Gentle pastel colors are used to, his hair is painted a bright and sunny yellow. The sweet baby blues wrap his form, especially around his neck. It was a image of him in his formal wear from when they first officially met each other. Eunhye painted both of his eyes, not wanting to remember what happened to him ( _it was_ in the past right). She wanted to show him fondly expecting the unseeable future.

And Eunhye hoped the surgery would help Yoosung’s eye soon, before it became like V’s unsteady gaze.

Yoosung slowly placed the canvas onto his desk, then bringing the print in front of him. His eyes grow wide again, in surprise of what’s on it.

“My LOLOL character!” He sounds astonished, “but...wait, this isn’t him, it kinda looks like him. He doesn’t have blonde hair tho––”

“It’s you, silly!” Eunhye gently pushes at his shoulder, “look back at it again.”

Glancing between Eunhye’s face and the print itself, he gasps, “This is really cute….!! When did you get the time to do this….. It shows my character, but...me? Going through the wilderness….”

“I always wanted to play with you,” Eunhye admits, rubbing the back of his neck, “but, I couldn’t when I was at Rika’s apartment. So instead I doodled that, I’ve been on and off playing with how the execute it, but recently I only got it to look how I wanted it to.”

Now placing the print on top of the canvas, Yoosung stands tall above his wife, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you so much, it’s a perfect birthday present…..!”

“You sure it isn’t too.. childish?”

Yoosung shakes his head, then planting a kiss onto her forehead, which causes for her face to flush red. “Nope, you put time and effort into both of these….so I really appreciate all the effort placed into it. I can see the love you put into both of them….”

Eunhye hugs back, then raising on the tips of her toes to peck him, “Thank you sweetheart.”

“Since I know you can do digital prints...then maybe,” Yoosung trails off, now deep in thought, “maybe you could design the logo for our clinc…?”

“Are you sure? You could just get someone el–”

“No! I want you!” Yoosung says adamantly, “um, you know, for the job, I don’t know anyone else better suited for it…”

Eunhye can’t help but chuckle from this, then gives a nod. “Okay, I’ll try to get started as soon as possible, but that’s for another day… we should get home so we can go out for dinner.”

Yoosung nods back, stepping back to gather his presents, and finishing to put away the files stacked on his desk. Once all was said and done, he takes Eunhye by the hand and flicks off the light, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoosung was actually the first person who I got when I played through my first time! I didn't expect him, since I was trying for jaehee the first time. but he has a special place in my heart.


	5. a collaborative effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she wanted to contribute with one of Zen's new roles, and boy, did she not expect the outcome of this one.

Ever since she allowed the actor into her heart, she’s been swimming in him endlessly. Her world now revolved around him and his job. It made her heart race whenever she got to watch him perform, how passionate he became in all the roles he’s been placed in. It’s been quite sometime since the scandal involving Echo Girl, who wrongly accused him of sexual harassment. And since then, he’s been slowly working himself up the ladder, getting new roles here and there. 

Some were major roles, which ended up producing a lot of profit and attention. And in others, he’s gotten a few minor roles too. Gradually, with her help, he’s been able to get more widespread attention. 

And Zen took them all, excitedly, taking anything he could get his hands on. Being an actor proved to be physically taxing, but now, Eunhye is able to stay by his side as his manager. 

He’s even gotten a chance to voice act for some animated films and games. Hearing his voice made her swoon, since the company they worked with had given her a copy.

(“Babe,  _ really _ ?” He looks at her in disbelief, as she focuses on her gaming console, listening to his voice tempt her. 

“I can’t help it.” She tells him, with a wide smile, “you put a lot of effort into this character, I’m impressed, it’s bad that I’m falling for him too––”

“Tsk, tsk.. but don’t forget,” he tsks, leaning in toward her, causing for her heart beat to rapidly increase, “I’m the real deal, okay?  _ Muah _ .” 

She giggles when he gives her a kiss, and she kisses back passionately–– the game forgotten and the rest is history).

They had gotten home pretty late from rehearsal, it was another musical, but not exactly a musical. A musical producer and songwriter from a one man band from Japan came to scout him for his new album, Disappearing Starlight. The band itself was called  _ Musical Horizon _ or something like that. He was going to play the role of the protagonist, who like Zen, had a rough past but there were many differences, like the fact that the protagonist was an unreliable narrator. Zen wore his heart on his sleeve in comparison. 

The music itself was pretty long, unlike all the music she’s listened to up to this point. One song was ten minutes, she remembered how Zen sounded astonished at this information. While the other two songs were of normal length, around four minutes. 

They already had an Illustrator designing the album jacket, and they had sent her the first drafts of it. Despite being Zen’s manager now, she still dealt with many of the art related projects. Now looking at the drafts, the protagonist himself looked angry at the world, wearing a sullen smile on his lips. 

Eunhye wanted to contribute somehow to his project, and she rubbed at her chin while pacing back and forth with it in hand. This woke up Zen, who entered their kitchen and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. 

“I’m sorry, but did I wake you?”

“Mmmm, no, you didn’t, but why are you still up?” 

Looking down at the drafts now, she drew out a long sigh. “Trying to figure out how to make this album cover more appealing, you know?”

“Those drafts just came in via email?” Zen watches as Eunhye nods, and his brow furrows, looking down past her face and at the documents she had in her hands. “Sounds tough, have you spoken with the Illustrator for the covers…?”

“We’ve only spoken once, but, I’m gonna probably email him in the morning. I’m out of ideas of how to make this more catching for the eye for different people.”

Zen nods again, and he falls silent, looking down at it thoughtfully.

“Babe, is there something wrong?” Eunhye glances up toward Zen who continues to have a grip on her.

“No, just thinking…” Zen replies, “can I see those drafts?” Eunhye complies, handing him the drafts of the character. He shuffles through the different pages of the character himself, along with the additional band members and characters. He removes his embrace from his wife and puts the drafts under the better lightning.

“Any ideas?” Eunhye asks playfully, jumping near his side, “I’ve thought of a different way how to execute the Regular Edition and the Limited Edition covers, but I wanted to add a little shi _ bang! _ Y’know?”

“Maybe, you could ask about fixing up the color palette for this character?” Zen says, looking toward him, “I don’t think the bright colors work for him, he doesn’t seem happy go lucky like me.”

“Then darker colors then?” 

She watches Zen nod, and he shuffles through the rest of the sheets given to him. “Too bad none of these interviewer characters have actual voice actors, because the character Lori*Lori would fit you best.”

“Haha, you mean the girl who dresses in Lolita?” She laughs now, “I dunno, I don’t think I’m cutesy enough for that~”

“But of course you are,” Zen replies back, “maybe I could arrange something with that guy, he seems to like me from when we’ve practiced.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I rather do that just with you, rather than just as you then some fictional character.” Zen then smiles fondly at her when she says that. “Besides, we should get some sleep, we need to get up early tomorrow anyway.”

“But of course, my princess.” Adjusting the papers in his hands, he takes Eunhye’s hand and brings her to bed. 

* * *

The next morning, Eunhye had gotten to speak with the usual Illustrator on the phone, and they traded off ideas to one another concerning the album cover. And after some time, they came to an agreement and began to work to finalize designs.

And when everything was  _ finished,  _ the recordings for the album, the character designs and the album covers for the Regular Edition and Limited Edition along with the actual costumes, Eunhye felt a sense of relief fill her. She had yet to show Zen yet, and while working these kinks out, she found the time to paint a picture of both Zen and the man he was working alongside. Just like Zen had a stage name, this Japanese man also had one too (Rebo? Bevo? She couldn’t remember) and she drew both of them together. They were digital copies, so she could give one to Zen and one to his collaborator and she smiled when they were both finished. 

Once it was all printed out, she showed it to Zen gleefully after one of his practices.

“Babe! This is amazing,” He coos, wrapping Eunhye up in a hug. Eunhye meanwhile lets out a small squeak in surprise, while his collaborator chuckles in the background.

“It truly is,” says the man fondly, “I’ll treasure it, and on behalf of vokoyan he shares his thanks.”

“You gotta tell him no problem, I hope to work with him in the future.” Eunhye responds back, wiggling free from Zen’s teddy bear hug embrace. She watches as the man rubs at his chin, inspecting her which makes her to tilt her head. “Is something wrong?”

“Well…” The man trails off, “We’ve been looking for an actress for Lori*Lori, one of the interviewers. Her original actress can’t because she’s caught mono, and we’ve been looking replacements, so I was wondering if I could ask if––”

“I’m not sure if I’ll do a good enough job, I’ve… never acted before,” Eunhye confesses, and the man just chuckles again.

“Well, during the concert we’ll be holding, she doesn’t say any actual lines.”

“O...Oh.”

“However, we need someone to be her, would you do that?”

Zen immediately jumps at this, much to Eunhye’s chagin. “Of course, I think it’d be a wonderful opportunity for her!”

“Z-Zenny!” Eunhye exclaims, it sounds more like a whine. Would she even look good in the purple Lolita dress she helped to design? It made her a little nervous. She turns toward the other now, and slowly nodding. “If...If she doesn't have any lines, I guess I’ll do it.

The man laughs again, and there’s a mischievous glint in his eye, “Good to know, we’ll have to get you fitted first then…”

* * *

The concert itself was a financial success, and the man happened to already be working on its succeeding sequel called Nein. The concepts intrigued her, from what he’s revealed thus far. The day when they got together, however, she wasn’t sure whether or not Zen would dig it like she was.

“C-Cats?” Zen stiffens, looking at all the new drafts presented toward the both of them. “I’m not too sure––”

“Zen has a really bad cat allergy,” Eunhye continues, “ so I don’t think that he’d be able too.”

“Don’t worry too much,” The man says waving his hand dismissively, “there aren’t any real cats that’ll personally affect you. It’ll just be a bunch of flashy costumes.”

Eunhye and Zen glance toward one another, uncertain about this now.

“I suppose so––”

“Great!” The man says, clapping his hands together, “then let’s get started discussing…”

* * *

The RFA chatroom had burst with conversation, with Jumin laughing at Zen’s woes. Seven joined in along with Yoosung.  While Jaehee seemed skeptical of this new production, considering the first album presented.

Eunhye couldn’t help from smiling a little to herself, sneaking a picture of Zen getting fit into the cat costume. The other actresses seemed to get along with him, one of them tugging at his cat tail.

“Even better than the cat commercial we produced.” Jumin texted, there were undertones of amusement in his words.

“Zen the catman!” Seven laughed, adding in a glinting emoji of himself.

“Zen looks so mysterious,” Jaehee comments, she too added an emoticon too, “the glasses, the cape, and the… neon lights on his body, how thrilling.”

She told him all their comments, and she watched Zen groan at the thought of all the comments.

“Damn that Jumin, and Seven too!” He frowns, upset by being picked on.

“But you’re my cat man,” Eunhye says, with a peck, and Zen’s serious look shifts into a playful one.

“And I’ll be yours, no matter how many times this story loops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M CRYING I'M SORRY ZEN. But this was way too funny to not pass up. I hope I balanced this with playfulness and seriousness, haha. I wanted to keep this relatively short, but I couldn't help myself. I also referenced Sound Horizon, and their albums [Vanishing Starlight](http://sh-whitecrow.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/vanista1.jpg) and [Nein](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/sound-horizon/images/7/74/Nein_limited.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150403130143) if you're curious.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. any hints to capture your heart (again)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with some encouragement from saeran, she decides to be ambitious with her birthday gift for him.

_Please work_ , Eunhye prays to herself when putting in the equation into the graphing calculator. She stares at the beige screen expectantly, waiting for the calculator to process her request. When the image finally pops up, her eyes widen in surprise and she promptly lets out a heavy sigh.

She couldn't get the equation right, it didn't make the image she wanted to make it. Said image was a picture of both her and Saeyoung, with Saeran at the bottom, between the two of them. It's a frustrating process, and she hopes she can be able to polish it off in time for the twins birthday.

Originally, she wanted to put to use the two favorite subjects in high school- Mathematics and Art, and put all her time and effort into them. But she burned herself out in her math classes, using her graphing calculator to play games like Super Smash Sisters instead. Or even making pretty pictures in the window screen.  She used to be an Architecture major, focusing on designing buildings but shifted her major to fine arts after not being satisfied with any of her work. Her professors told her offhand comments how her creative mind would work elsewhere. Her mind tended to wander, much to her chagrin. And she became so frustrated with herself, unable to make what her professors asked her.

Around the time she got roped into assisting the RFA, she only changed majors, working to improve her portfolio again. It limited her from getting any work done. But… after meeting with the RFA, the events concerning Saeyoung and Mint Eye passed by quickly. Eunhye only got the chance to return back to her own apartment. Things have settled considerably since then, and they were still trying to work with Saeran, to try to help him open up more.

Seven, no Saeyoung helped move her things into her own apartment and with Jumin’s help she settled things with her own landlord. Yoosung and Zen contributed too, when they initially went to go pick up all her belongings.

(“Babe, woah.” Saeyoung said upon poking his head into the door of the apartment, gazing at the contents of the apartment. “your apartment’s messier than mine!”

“Those canvases are so big.” Zen observed rubbing at his chin, eyes falling to the floors and seeing several paint cans unevenly spread about when he came in next after Seven. He watches as the red head begin to look around now.

Eunhye only sighs, rubbing at the back of her head. “ Sorry for the mess, I haven't been able to clean through it.” Between her messy space and emailing her professors on why she’s been unable to attend classes had been a headache.

“it’s okay!” Yoosung piped up right next to her, “ we’ll move everything back to Se-- Saeyoung’s place.”

“Everything?!” Saeyoung gasped, “but with Eunhye’s stuff and my stuff it’ll be do too much--”

“I was thinking of going through things anyway,” Eunhye replies now stepping a few feet inside, “but we should start now!” Which made the three boys to chorus “yes!” at the same time.)

Setting the graphing calculator down, Eunhye lets out an irritable sigh. She runs her fingers through her dark curls, while spinning in the large computer chair at Saeyoung’s desk. In comparison to her own, it’s much larger with _multiple screens_ –– not just one! She had only left their room, after trying to do something with her laptop. There was still much work she needed to do, between her own assignments and figuring out a perfect gift for Saeyoung. Something that he’d find amusing but sentimental at the same time. Portraits and landscapes didn’t match well with Saeyoung, and all her recent exploits have become fruitless.

She stops spinning in the computer chair, feeling nausea beginning to creep in. Her world is spinning and it eventually comes to a stand still with Saeran right in front of her. Where did he come from!?

“What are you doing?” Saeran asks her directly, looking down at her quizzically.

“Trying to think!” Eunhye said, “I’ve been trying to think of something for you and Saeyoung’s birthday but nothing is working out.”

“You’re probably thinking too hard about it,” Saeran quips, causing for Eunhye’s shoulders to slump a bit. “He’d be pleased with anything you get him, in all honesty.”

“...Really?”

Saeran doesn’t break a sweat when answering his sister in law back. “My idiot brother is head over heels for you, don’t look so doubtful.”

“Mmm...thanks for cheering me up Saeran!” Eunhye replies back, a laugh following afterward. She watches as he silently nods and goes to retreat into the room that his twin brother set up for him. Saeyoung himself has been gone all day, he went to go on another secret mission (with Yoosung, apparently) so it left her and Saeran at his home. Which meant, she has ample time to try sorting through her thoughts for this personal project for him.

Picking up the graphing calculator, slowly Eunhye rises from the computer chair and retreating back toward their bedroom. A glint of mischief is visible her brown eyes, and she closes the door for now.

* * *

 

It’s finally the twins’ birthday, and she’s been working constantly between this project and her own homework assignments. She’s been doing a couple of all nighters, trying to avoid Saeyoung whenever he came home. He’d try to look over her shoulder, but she’s quick to switch screens back to her assignments.

“I could hack into your computer, y’know?” He mentioned once, watching how fast the screen switches to something related to an article related to Monet. Eunhye pouts in response while looking to up toward him, and she shakes her head immediately.

“Nu _-uh_ , no hacking! I thought you were done for good with that?” She piped up up, not giving him any leeway to contribute. “Besides, it wouldn’t be a secret if you _know_ silly!”

Saeran meanwhile off hand asked her how it was going, trying not to sound _too_ interested. He’s been able to help motivate her in his own way surprisingly. It feels like a dream, because of how things used to be. Him, the stranger who lead her to Rika’s apartment, who also threatened to hurt her too. But that’s all in the past now anyway, which gave them time to restart. Eunhye’s given some sneak peaks, despite the neutral expression he wears when clicking through her project a bit. He made a few snide comments here and there, giving her light critique to make it possibly better which she’s grateful for when she’s able to wrap it up the morning of their birthday.

She hadn’t worked with this engine before, which led to her Eunhye testing out sorts of things. She borrowed premade items too, from music to background graphics–– becausing drawing that all would overwork her immensely.

When she wraps this project up, it’s roughly about 6 am. Saeyoung is long passed out, sprawled on their bed. Watching his chest rise and fall causes for Eunhye to smile at him tiredly. He looked so cute like this, his lips are open ajar. Her mind relaxes while watching him in the dimly lit room, and just when she’s about to export the project she watches how his face scrunches up as if he’s about to sneeze. The sound he makes causes her turn out of surprise, to see if he awoke by chance.

With a relieved sigh, she glances toward her screen to see that everything is prepared for later today. She shuts down her laptop and places it onto the floor beside them. Darkness swallows the remaining light that infiltrated the space, and she hoped to immerse herself into it and him for a bit.

It isn’t long till she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

Eunhye doesn’t sleep long, about an hour at most.

She wakes up, creeping out of their bedroom. Saeyoung still isn’t awake which allows her sometime to prepare for today. She brings her laptop from their room and starts to prep for the day. They planned to go out with the rest of the RFA to celebrate the twins' birthday, but she wanted to spend sometime with both of them before then. 

At around 9 am, she makes breakfast for all three of them, big fluffy pancakes, a side of eggs and bacon along with some toast. The aroma wafts through the air, and she hums when slides the food onto the plates. She hears footsteps coming from the hallways, which causes her head to perk up now. Saeran’s the first to wake first because he comes out tiredly from his own sleeping quarters.

“Good morning.” he greets her, walking toward the kitchen table and sliding out the chair. He  watches as she places a plate in front of him.

“Good morning, Saeran!” Eunhye giggles, then wearing a tired smile, “and happy birthday!”

“Thanks, I guess.” He answers her shortly, scrutinizing her for a minute then asking,  “You haven’t slept too well, I’m guessing…?”

“Ahahah… I guess so,” She says, trying to stifle a yawn daring to escape from her lips. Her head perks up when she sees Saeyoung emerge from the hallway and she smiles broadly.

“Babe, I was so sad to not wake up next to you~” Saeyoung said, wearing a childish pout on his lips. Eunhye giggles toward that, hurrying to prep his breakfast and place it down.

“Sorry hun, I wanted to make something for my special boys today!” She coos, then weaving around the kitchen table and embraces him. She places a kiss onto his cheek. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart~”

Saeyoung turns red, while Saeran groans rolling his eyes going back to eating his meal. The bespectacled twin kisses her back, then craning his neck to look at the table. “You made breakfast?! I was sad I smelled that and not you~”

Saeran rolls his eyes again, grumbling into his food. “God, it’s too early for this. Can’t you two, get a room or something?”

Eunhye mock frowns now, looking a little hurt, “But I made the food for both you and Saeran! Hmph…!” She removes her embrace from the redhead now, and turns away, “If you’re gonna be like that I’ll just eat your food _and_ my breakfast!”

She laughs now, going back to the stove to turn it off and to grab her food too. Saeyoung then settles himself in the chair across from her.

The twins begin to talk amongst themselves, exchanging “Happy Birthday” between the two of them. It makes her smile, being able to see the two of them together now. There is a light banter between them, concerning memes or one of Saeyoung’s ridiculous schemes. Saeran scowls at his twin and shakes his head in disagreement.

Eventually she brings over her plate and utensils and sits down in the last empty seat. It’s seems the conversation has shifted to something different again.

“Hmm~ what time do we have to go meet up with the others?” Saeyoung asks, looking toward the both of them.

“I thought it was at noon.” Saeran comments quietly.

“I thought Jumin had some things to do,” Eunhye pipes in, after sticking a piece of scrambled egg into her mouth. “So he pushed it to two pm…?”

"Well that's good!" Saeyoung replies immediately, "that'll mean we'll get some time for ourselves then." 

And when breakfast wraps up, the twins help Eunhye wash through everything and put the dishes away. Eunhye often had to remind them gently to help keep their house clean, which they both complied with. And when everything is settled again, they sit around the table once more. Eunhye meanwhile goes to get her laptop, booting it up and accessing the visual novel she's created. She places her laptop down in front of Saeyoung, who looks up at her surprised. 

"Happy Birthday!" She announces, a smile etched into her lips, while she watches his expression shift from surprise to curiosity. She watches as the light reflects off of his glasses frames and he scoots his chair to get a better look. 

"Ohh~ oh! Is... is this my birthday present?" When he watches her nod in reply, and he turns from her to look at the screen. The window is similar to some visual novels and otomes games he's skimmed through when he was procrastinating with work. And Saeyoung dives in, clicking through and beginning the game. It's fairly simple, but when the opening pops up and he sees a sprite of both him and her–– it makes his heart race. How  _cute_! 

"Did you draw these?"

She watches her nod again, and he proceeds into it. The plot seems pretty basic initially, a girl meets boy kind of scenario– while involving their friends and his twin brother of course. Instead of it being normal,  _different_ obstacles are thrown into the mix.It dealt with **DEFENDER SAEYOUNG – DEFENDER OF THE EARTH**! And she is his lovely assistant, helping with the daily woes from the members of the RFA. A few subplots are included too, that had to do with saving Jaehee from Jumin's ridiculous scat schemes. Along with saving Zen from his fanclub and Yoosung from the monsters from LOLOL. Getting all through this takes about four hours, because of all of the dialogue. From the corners of his eye, he watched Saeran eventually leave to go to his room along with Eunhye but she comes back to sit next to him, peering over his shoulder while he plays. 

She made little comments here and there, delight present on her features whenever he reacts to the next adventure that they're thrust forth in. 

CGS, sprites along with different kinds of music are included into the visual novel that Eunhye composed. The writing keeps him  interested and he gets so engrossed into the visual novel, that he can't stop playing. With some of the actions he took, he didn't think too much about them until it brought him to a Bad End. Huh!? She  _had even thought of those too_? Luckily Saeyoung had saved a few times, otherwise he'd have to start over. He takes a moment to pause the game, to glance over toward her. 

"Babe, how long did this take you?"

"Awhile," She replies, popping a piece of watermelon into her mouth. "Do you like it so far~?"

"It's incredibly thought out...!" He begins, which is accompanied with a wide smile and toothy grin. "You really think of everything, don't you? Between the art and the...Bad Ends..." Boy, he never wanted to reach a bad end with  _her._ It'd make his heart melt. His brain would cease to function, and there would be multiple ERROR messages popping up everywhere. 

"I'm glad you like it then, heheh." She pecks a smooch onto his cheek, "it's kind of simple, but I didn't have a lot to work with in the first place. Between this and y'know, the stuff I gotta finish for classes."

"H-How many bad ends are there?" He asks, now restarting from a save point before getting one of the bad ends, where he was taken hostage by one of the party guests that he previously provoked. 

"Hmm~ you'll have to endure 'em for now; that'll be a secret for now." She teases, with a laugh now, which bothers him for some reason. "Just continue to play for now, okay~ you have some time left before we have to leave!"

"Wha–– it's almost time to meet up with everyone else?"

She nods now, gesturing to the clock on the wall. "It's nearly 1, I figured we get there early ahah. Saeran's already dressed too....!"

Damn, time passed by so fast he didn't notice it. "Ahha, I can just play later when we get back then..." He then quits from the game and shuts down her laptop, then standing up and stretches a bit.

Eunhye nods in responses, then sits up as well, "Okay! I'll go get Saeran, and we'll wait by the door all right~?"

When he nods again he watches his fiancé shuffle down the hallway toward Saeran's room. 

* * *

 

They gotten back later then anticipated, but that didn't matter. Their birthday party had been enjoyable, and he's pretty certain Saeran enjoyed the celebration too in his own way of course. And when they had gotten home, Saeyuong's quick to reopen Eunhye's laptop and begin playing again. She told him the password while she went to go get some things from their bedroom and to sit with him while he played. 

It had taken a few times, because he ran into some more bad ends and restarting the game a few times but finally he achieved the True Ending of the visual novel.

It initially surprised Saeyoung, but it made him laugh rather loudly. 

"Wedding in space, huh?" He says, glancing toward her, but she pushed for him to watch the credits to roll. The little things she included into the game made him fairly happy, all the hard work and effort she put into this visual novel is amazing. In the credit roll, there had been some commentary included into it. When the title page comes up again, the CG had changed to the True Ending CG.

"Yep! I want to try that, someday, we'd wear spiffy space suits while floating amongst the stars!" Eunhye replies, "I saw a dress while browsing online that's sparkled like the stars too. So it'd be incorporated into mine of course."

"Ahaha, I'm imagining it and it's pretty cool. Let's make it a reality someday!" He replies back, now sitting up a bit leaning in to kiss her. "It was so cool," His voice grows a little softer now, while red dusts across his checks. " _You're_ so cool, that you were able to make this––"

"But, Saeyoung, you're even  _cooler_!" Eunhye replies back, with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." 

Closing the laptop now, Eunhye grabs ahold of it and presses it against her chest. This prompts for Saeyoung to do something unexpected, he scoops her up princess style which causes for her to let out a gasp, eventually angelic laughter filters through and Saeyoung can't help to smile too.

"I hope we can dream of our Space Wedding then." Saeyoung says, which causes her to giggle even more and he leads her back to their bedroom.

> `...AND THE WORLD IS SAVED, BY THE LOVELY DEFENDER OF JUSTICE 707, RATHER... SAEYOUNG CHOI AND HIS DEAR COMPANION. `

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY HAHA I had college to worry about and I tried to think of something for Saeyoung that'd fit with his ridiculous schemes. I settled this would be best birthday gift for him, and I hope all of you think so too. Thanks for all the support; I was surprised of how much people like these long chapters! Thank you so much !!! 
> 
> Because of MysMes I broke through my writing block that I had a few months. So I really appreciate all the supportive words~


	7. little art talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like his photographs, there is an underlying and profound meaning in v's words that makes her want to find out more about the mysterious photographer.

It’s rare for V’s visits.

She rarely saw him after the third RFA party, and it’s almost as if he disappeared off the face of the planet, perhaps projected into space or another plane of existence.

But she’s able to grab his attention with the help of Seven, after much pestering. 

“I want to meet you.” Eunhye tells Seven over the phone, while she’s going through things in her old apartment. “...that’s what I want you to tell V, okay? And if you can forward me his contact, I’d like to talk with him in person.”

“I haven’t been able to get in contact with him either.” Seven replies, “but I’ll try for you.”

And the line clicks, and Eunhye’s left to her thoughts again. V’s the reason she’s accepted into the RFA, and she wanted to properly thank him somehow. While chatting with the others in the RFA chatrooms, she’s learned about the teal haired man. He’s a photographer, and he takes beautiful photos. As an artist in the making herself, it made her heart flutter. She recalls when Zen sent her one of his photographs, of the flower daintily attached to the side of a rock wall.

The crispness of the petals, and the contrasts between the lights and shadows – the flower is the focal point. And how the morning dew shakes daintily into the air – a lovely scene. Unfortunately, V didn’t frequent the chat as often so she never got a chance to properly talk with him about art. 

A few hours later, there’s a  _ ping! _ From her cellphone and she hastily grabs ahold of it. It’s a private message from one of the founders of the RFA which causes her to smile. 

Seven was able to contact him! That hacker is the best! 

Instead of texting him, she calls him and after the third ring she hears his voice over the phone.

“Oh...Eunhye, you wanted to talk with me?”

It takes a moment for her respond, as if she’s afraid to reply back to him. 

“Yes,” She begins, then continues on, “I want to meet with you in person again, would that be okay? Unless you’re…. busy of course.”

He mimics her, taking a long pause before replying back. She hears his gently breathing on the other line of the phone. From what she can hear, there is some background noise in the back, something that she couldn’t quite make out. Was he at a photoshoot, or in a densely packed area? She didn’t care too much, because the background noise helps to fill the silence.

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” She expected this answer from him. “I am awfully busy lately, I’m sorry...but we could try to plan ahead?”

Light fills her eyes while she jumps to reply back. “Yes! That works for me! When in your schedule are you free then V?”

“Well,” He begins, “I’ll be… going abroad this week and next week, but I’ll be returning back to Korea in three weeks… on a Wednesday.”

Fortunately for her, Eunhye didn’t have any classes that day. She tries to contain her excitement, but it’s hard to keep a level tone with him. “That works for me, how about that Saturday then?” She didn’t want to pressure him, of course – he’d be tired from jetlag.

“What time?”

“Does noon work for you?”

“....”

Strangely, an anxious feeling fills her when he doesn’t respond back.

His answer, however comes eventually. “That, works… yes, where should we meet?”

She provides an answer for him, where he agrees to and they say their farewells. And the line goes dead. 

Just like when she was planning for the party, excitement courses through her body. She couldn’t wait till three weeks would fly by her to meet up with V. 

* * *

When they meet up, there’s something she notices about V.

His skin is paler than usual, there’s a little limp in his legs and it appeared that his condition is worsening. Relief fills her when she approaches him, he had been a little late but she didn’t mind too much. V barely made her out when they found each other at their meeting spot. 

“V!” She runs toward him, and she watches him stumble a bit. Thankfully the area they both came to isn’t too crowded, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Me too,” He replies back, nodding his head, “ I hope you’ve been well?”

“Busy, but good,” She replies back with a nod. “ let’s go sit down somewhere okay?” He complies with her request and she leads him to a coffee shop that’s nearby. Once they’re situated, both with different kinds of coffee –– she smiles toward him while he awkwardly smiles back.

They talk about trivial things for awhile, the lives of the other members of the RFA members, how she’s been doing and if she’s been taking care of herself. Truth be told, she hasn’t been–– being so stressed for all the assignments that she needed to get finished, but she’s managing. Not really having much support from her parents didn’t help her, but she’s managing at least. Being the party coordinator gave her some kind of job, something she didn’t have before. 

And when the conversation shifts toward V, he doesn’t say too much. His answers are short, and mysterious, not giving too much information away. It frustrates her, but she doesn’t let it show. Yoosung was right, there was a lot of things she didn’t know and that V didn’t tell the others. Where he’s been, what he’s been doing? He’s only been giving her vague answers thus far. And she watches him hesitate when answering too, but she keeps these thoughts to herself.

Eunhye’s fairly good at keep her thoughts inside – not allowing for others to see what she’s feeling. 

Eventually the conversation takes an exciting turn, much to Eunhye’s delight.

“I’ve heard from Zen you’re a fabulous photographer,” Eunhye begins, while taking a sip of her coffee. “And the pictures we sold from the last RFA party were a huge hit.”

“Thank you,” His answer is almost automatic, “it’s too bad, I… I haven’t been able to take any recently.”

“Mmm, yes, I would have done a gallery show for your pieces.” She continues, causing V to raise an eyebrow.

“A gallery show…?”

“ _ If I _ worked at an art gallery, that is! Hahah… Zen told me all about it, and I always wanted to ask you myself about your photos since I do art related things myself. But….”

“I’m never there, since I’m busy with my own affairs.” He says, his tone apologetic, “I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to talk more often about this. I’m glad to meet another artist and art appreciator.” A small smile appears on the teal haired man’s lips now, which makes her nod. “What kind of art do you do?”

“I’m a Fine Arts major, haha.” She replies back, “I enjoy doing painting portraits, along with landscapes. I do a little bit of everything though! There hasn’t been anything that I’ve felt comfortable showing off however.”

He nods thoughtfully toward her, “I’d love to see your work sometime then.”

“Nothing seems to come out how I imagine it,” She laughs, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, “would you have any advice with that V?”

“Hmm… well,” He rubs at his chin, readjusting the walking cane across his lap. His hand hovers near his coffee cup, taking a moment to grasp around it and he brings it steadily to his lips. He places the coffee cup down onto the table they’re sitting at slowly too.  “Art is always a process, not all of the photos I’ve taken come out immaculate. As you grow as an artist, you’ll begin to recognize these things.”

“So in time I’ll improve?” Eunhye raises a brow toward him now.

“Exactly,” He replies, then continues on, “with the right influences and outside forces from life, you’ll be able to become more comfortable to show it off. The same can be said about people as well, whether it be for good or bad.”

Eunhye blinks, eyebrows furrowing. “That’s true.”

“The same can be said about the RFA members,” V continues, “you’ve certainly placed your own influence onto them. It’s fairly subtle, from the chatrooms I’ve skimmed through.”

“Re-really? Hahah, all I wanted to do was help them all out, after all.” Eunhye replies with a warm smile.

“I’m sorry to involve you with everything that’s happened up till this point, Eunhye,” he said, with a slight frown, “I hope you can continue to take care of them.”

To Eunhye, it felt as if V was trying to say something more, between the lines with that statement. “Is… is that a farewell V?”

V falls silent, then proceeds to shake his head, “No…of course not, but I hope to chat with you again soon. I can understand why the other members enjoy you so much.” He slowly takes a moment to stand, his cane in hand and he places it down to the ground. 

Eunhye stands too, grabbing her shoulder bag immediately. “Would you like for me to help you back….?”

“No, but it was a pleasure to spend sometime with you though.” Eunhyee nods toward this, “feel free to set up another time to spend some time together though…”

And Eunhyee watches as V’s hulking figure fades from her sight, getting lost into the hordes of people. He disappears, as if he was never with her in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zen's route was the last one i did, and boy, v's words during one of the chats made me realize how he foreshadows things about games itself. even what happens to him too, possibly.
> 
> in addition, this chapter is relatively short hahah sorry about that! thanks for everyone reading this though~


	8. a little quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she wishes to get a little closer with saeran, wanting to help him in someway. and there's only one way that she knows how.

Saeran’s recovery is slow, but expected.

After enduring years of abuse and manipulation, no wonder why he’s so angry. Angry at the world, angry at those who couldn’t save him from the hell he was thrust into. It’s understandable why he’s angry at Saeyoung, for leaving him –– but that was a misunderstanding that’s been cleared up.

And spending time with her brother in law always feels a little tense. She never wanted to do something to piss him off, or to harm him. She always tried to carefully use her words, and like with Saeyoung, she wanted to be understanding of the pain he endured.

“It’s none of your business.” He snapped at her once, gritting his teeth together; a scowl marring his features. “Don’t _touch me_.”

She gradually drew her hand back from him, with a frown appearing on his lips as well. She watched him abruptly stand and stalk back to his own bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

While Saeyoung was usually home, sometimes he’d go out to fetch some things from the convenience store thus leaving her alone with his younger brother. There were sometimes her brother in law came to her, sitting next to her on the couch.

“I’m sorry, for last time.” His voice quiet, barely reaching above a whisper. “I didn’t … want to talk about it, and you pushed me.”

“I did,” She’d reply back, “and I’m sorry….”

Silence. He’d gradually talk to her about things that happened to him in the past, to both him and Saeyoung. He wouldn’t tell her all at once, it came in bits and pieces. Although they’ve been living together along with Saeyoung for awhile, that didn’t mean they were close. Their relationship was unlike her and Saeyoung, where over a few days they formed a budding romance – granted, it was kind of forced upon her due to Magenta and the “Unknown” but she’s glad to meet with everyone. Saeran was not Saeyoung, they were different people, and she understands this.

While Saeyoung gave his brother games for him to play, she meanwhile, didn’t give anything to her brother in law. Saeyoung shown his brother the beauty of mobile and tablet games, which helped keep him preoccupied. But, Eunhye wanted to make it a push further somehow. She wanted to grow closer to him, little by little.

So one day, she prompts for the two of them to go out when Saeyoung isn’t home.

“Where are we going?” Saeran quirks an eyebrow toward her, lowering the tablet in his hands.

“We’re going to a park~” Eunhye replies with a smile. She watches him look away from her and at his tablet, fingers swiping at one of the apps on the screen. He snorts then looks up toward her.

“No way,” He counters, “it’s going to be sweltering later on, I’ll pass.”

Eunhye pouts now, looking him in the eyes. “A little fresh air won’t kill you!”

“Go with my brother then, if you’re so adamant to go outside.”

“But, Saeyoung’s passed out in the bedroom.” She replies sadly, truthfully she wanted him to come to help ease up the tension but it’d be unfair to him.

Saeran rolls his eyes, muttering something in the process. “That’s because you exhausted him last night, not allowing for me to sleep.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” His turquoise eye stare back at her now, “Either way, I’d prefer not to be there, it’ll be hot and there will be a lot of people probably.”

It didn’t seem he wanted to go, even though she had something planned out for the two of them!

With a sigh, she’d have to go into phase two of her operation of HANGING WITH SAERAN. She learned that from Saeyoung, where he never seemed to be out of options, always finding another way to get around things.

Smiling widely, she nods. “Okay then, we won’t go out then.” She watches his expression become more bewildered, which is expected with how much she wanted to go outside and do things with him. “But, would you like to do something together?”

“Like?”

“I want to teach you how to paint~”

“I’m not really an artist like you,” He replies dully, “and it’s not like I’ll know how to do things right anyway.” Art only reminded him of V and Rika, people who’ve hurt him considerably and unintentionally –– V, anyway but he still couldn’t forgive him. Even though he was dead.

“ _Anyone_ can be an artist, whether professionally or casually!” She says with encouragement, “and c’mon, it’ll be fun! I’ll set up a canvas just for you.” She already had it one in the back rooms, all she needed to do was to stretch it and put staples into the sides. She was ready to paint with him, no matter what – which proved how stubborn she was.

Seeing that he couldn’t sway her, Saeran huffs out a sigh of defeat. “Fine.” He places the tablet off to the coffee table, “Are you… going to be painting too?”

“Yep! I wanted to bring you out to paint, but I didn’t check the weather beforehand so…” She sulks a little bit, looking apologetic toward him. “But okay! Let me just go get everything!”

And Saeran watches her shuffle back to one of the backrooms now, he’s a little curious of what they’ll be doing then.

* * *

It took awhile from her to come back, and he was beginning to wonder where she went off to. Did she just leave him flat, to go check on his brother? Was she going to do something embarrassing with him?

Urgh, he hoped not.

He slowly stands, and languidly heads to the hallway to go look for her. After checking a few of his brothers rooms, he comes to one of the doors open ajar. When Saeran goes to touch the handle, there’s a noise from behind it.

_Crack!_

The sound sends a shudder down his spine, causing him to flinch back in surprise.

_Crack! Crack!_

Again and again, it causes for his body to tense. His anxiety began to spike, and it was beginning to remind him of something unpleasant when he was younger. Besides his mother then tying him to the bedpost, his mother tended to whip them too with a belt. And it sounded _just_ like that, and he wants to throw up.

He takes a shaky step back, when getting a brief flashback to this moment. Despite his hesitance, he goes for the doorknob and pushes it open it open. Behind it reveals Eunhye, with a staple gun, pressing it into a wooden frame. The canvas is of medium size, and there is another one near one of her knees on the floor. When hearing the door way creak open, it makes her snap her head up.

“Oh! Saeran, I’m sorry–– this was just taking me….” Her voice trails off, seeing the pained expression on his features and she lowers the staple gun onto the floor and goes up to him immediately.

She goes out to reach toward him, but then recoils her hand away from him. Eunhye stands at the doorframe, with a look of concern on her features. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… fine.” He mutters, “just wondering where you were; you were taking so damn long.” He cranes his neck to look behind her now, wishing to change the subject. “What’re those?”

“Oh, a canvas for you and me!” She says, “the canvas on the medium sized one was a little loose, so I had to put more staples in them.”

“I see. Are you done?” He watches her nod, then turn from him.

Eunhye goes to gather the canvases, and heads back toward him, showing them both, “can you bring those back to the living room?”

“....I guess so, sure.” He then takes them from her, “are you .., getting the other supplies then?”

“Yep!” She adds on cheerily, “I’ll meet you in there in a moment!”

He watches her turn back toward him again. Nothing would happen if he waited, so he turns too and heads for the living room.

* * *

When she emerges forth, he didn’t expect for own all those supplies. She places all the supplies she owns onto the floor between them. She next dashes back and brings out two stands. Why she has two is unknown to him, and frankly he doesn’t care either.

She shows him a few things, how to adjust the height and how to make it more firm. She hands him palette paper which he sets onto the coffee table on the side of him. They ended up facing the easels across from one another. Along with the easel, she’s given him brushes and some paint too.

“So, what am I supposed to do with these?” he asks her, gesturing to all the supplies she’s given to him in general. Paint, palette paper, _paint knife––_ the plastic kind, and a handful ton of brushes.

“Art doesn’t need to be so literal,” She explains while looking at him, “some artists make abstract art––”

“Abstract art?”

“Which isn’t a concrete idea, you kinda just go with the flow with that. You can paint whatever you like, Saeran.” He can hear the warm smile in her words. “If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!”

And they paint in silence, every now and then he glances over toward Eunhye, who looks pretty preoccupied with whatever she’s painting. Looking at the prime canvas in front of him, there are only paint splatters of blues and reds. He’s painted on thin lines of green, laying the colors on top of each other.

Mixing the paint on the palette paper engrosses him, making new colors appear fascinated him. How were they able to do that…? He glances toward Eunhye again, and purses his lips together, uncertain what to say. This silence, it felt a little uncomfortable. Usually with his brother, she was a complete chatterbox–– but now, it felt uncomfortable not hearing her voice.

“Eunhye.” He calls impulsively.

“Yes?” She perks up, looking from her canvas now.

“I...um, I was wondering,” He tries to manage his words now, while peering over toward her. “What got you into art anyway?”

“Me? Well, that’s a long story.” She laughs a little bit now.

“I have more than enough time.” Saeran answers her back immediately.

“I wasn’t supposed to, but in middle school I tended to doodle a lot.” She begins, her face disappears behind her canvas but he can still hear her voice. “It helped me distract me from things at home, and it became one of my passions! My parents didn’t improve until I told them I was going to become an Architecture major, but….”

She pauses, and he holds his brush mid air, inches before touching the canvas.

“I always liked to create things, and eventually in college I switched from Architecture to Fine Arts.”

He goes back to mindlessly painting again, mixing different colors together and slapping the brush across the canvas he’s received. It splashes a bit, and he watches as some of it flicks onto his face, and the sensation touches onto his cheeks, how annoying.

“It kinda helped me through some hard times, I kinda got lost in it. Kinda like, how Saeyoung got lost into computers. Eventually I shifted into different mediums, but I’ll always go back to painting haha.” She pauses, “I vented all my emotions through art, like my sorrows and frustrations, it’s very therapeutic..”

“I see,” He responds back, his attention beginning to wane from lack of not knowing what to do. Placing his brush back onto the easel, he weaves around it to go behind and take a sneak peek at her painting.

Getting a look at it now, it was… really impressive, but what impresses him the most is how she’s painted all three of them. She hadn’t noticed that immediately, and when she sees him, she tries to cover it.

“Ahh, it was gonna be a surprise!” She whines, she was acting a little dramatically. Sigh, looks like his dumb brother was rubbing off on her. “I’m not done….”

“I wanted to see what you were doing,” he told her matter of factly, “to … maybe…” His voice grows lower, “get some better insight of what to do.”

She looks toward him, with wide round eyes and her mouth is somewhat open. A smile forms onto her lips and she nods with a grin.

“Of course, heheh! Can I see what you’ve done then?” When he nods, she weaves over toward his own easel and lets out a small gasp.

“This is so nice!” Eunhye exclaims, excitedly.

“Please don’t lie, it isn’t as half as impressive as yours.” Saeran duly notes.

“Nonsense!” She huffs, shaking her head from side to side. “ I like all the colors you’ve used, the array of lines too –– the symbols, everything!” She was getting loud again, it appeared. She shuffles near him again, smiling from ear to ear. It’s then she notices the glob of paint on his cheek, which causes for her to try to rub it off – licking at her thumb then raising it to rub off the paint.

“ _Ew_ , gross.” Saeran says, a frown appearing on his lips. But from the expression she’s making, he can’t help himself though, because a small smile breaks through.

Eunhye’s infectious laughs fills the room, and it’s hard to surpress a chuckle. But he’s able to do it, barely so.

“Do you enjoy painting?” She suddenly asks, catching him off guard.

“I guess so,” He replies back slowly, his gaze adverting from her own for a moment, “it’s… relaxing, but frustrating, because I don’t know what to do or what the result will be like.”

“Well, we can always muse about that together.” She suggests with a smile, “it’d be fun to have a painting buddy, we can help each other out then…!”

“All...right.” He replies with a nod, slowly going back to his own easel. “Want to… continue?”

“Sure!” She replies with a giggle, and the two begin to commence with painting once again.

* * *

The hours have passed by relatively quickly, and Saeyoung finally awakens. He strolls out, tiredly, a yawn passes through his lips when he enters the living room. To his surprise, he couldn’t find his brother or his fiancé. Where ever did they go?

Before he went to call to ask, there’s a buzz from his cell phone, and a message from the RFA chat.

A selfie of Eunhye and his brother pops up, along with a text message from her as well.

“Went out for a coffee break, with Saeran~ we’ll be posting some cool updates soon! Almost home now!”

“Updates….?” Saeyoung mutters, and he leaves the chat to go to earlier in the day. To his surprise, there are a few pictures of canvases –– one by Saeran and the other by Eunhyee.

Jumin had made some dull comment about it, while Zen and Jaehee contributed with praise. Yoosung, was Yoosung commenting how amazing they both were which made the elder smile to himself a bit.

It isn’t long till he hears the click of the door open and his two favorite people stride through with the threshold. A genuine smile appears on the redhead’s lips and he goes to greet them both.

“Welcome home, you two….!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes this ! i hope you all enjoyed this. this is by far the fastest thing i've updated and i'm kinda of surprised with myself! 
> 
> i was a little worried about how I characterized saeran for numerous reasons, and hopefully i met with your expectations! thank you all for taking this journey with me. i'll probably come back and edit this for grammar and the like haha. thanks again for all the support!


End file.
